


Keeping It In The Family

by Romi Lawliet (Romi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi/pseuds/Romi%20Lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been close, the Black sisters. Bellatrix and Narcissa were the closest, if the underlying sexual tension and lingering looks were anything to go by. Between Bellatrix's wild nature and Andromeda's slow burning passion; Narcissa has to keep her wits and focus on her duties. Why concern yourself with people like the Malfoys when you could just keep it in the family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is for UnicornAndRainbows20089's Song-Fic Boot Camp (Prompt: Marshmallows. Song: So Anxious by Ginuwine), Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge (Kink: Hair pulling), Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp (Prompt: eerie/ eerily), and aimz666's The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge (Chapter one title: Oh Sister of Mine).

Narcissa could feel her eyes, those eerily obscure violet eyes that set her body aflame. On the outside the seventeen year old was every bit the aristocratic, proper, pure-blood she had been raised as. But on the inside, far from prying eyes she was a quivering mess. Bellatrix was staring her down with those hooded bedroom eyes of hers. She did it with such a casual confidence and lack of caution that made Narcissa's stomach drop in trepidation.

She knew her sister and knew her well, when Bella focused all her attention on something it did not bode well for that person, creature, or otherwise. Even though the raw passion of her sister's stare perturbed her it also pleased her. Both emotions sat on opposite sides of the spectrum but oddly enough that wasn't the least of her problems.

Right now, Narcissa needed to get her mind off the intense stares her elder sister kept throwing her way without a care for the individuals seated around their dinner table. Beside her Lucius placed a hand on her knee beneath the table; squeezing it firmly in a warning – possibly to get herself together. He was obviously privy to her lack of decorum and wouldn't stand for her to make a fool of both of them.

-o0o-

Narcissa delicately cleared her throat, brushing her pale blonde hair off her bare shoulder. She had been left to mingle with the other women when Lucius was pulled to the side by her father. She was left to chat with Andromeda and some women she didn't know too well but because of the circumstances she would know quite well in a few moments. Andromeda stayed by her side much to Narcissa's relief despite the tension between the family and Andromeda. Her elder but much sweeter sister's choice in partners is what was pulling their family apart.

It was a shock that she had managed to attend this formal dinner, she looked a bit colder than normal but that was to be expected with the private on-goings in their family. The blonde stiffened when the back of her shoulder tingled, the hair rose on the back of her neck. Those eyes were back on her again.

"Sister…" Andromeda nudged her to catch her attention, lacing her arm through Narcissa's and leading them forward to continue mingling. There was an underlying of worry and the blonde did not miss the questioning gleam in her sister's eye.

"I am well, Dromeda." she assured her quietly, patting the other girl's hand with a stiff smile. "If you'll excuse me, I am in need to freshen up a bit." Narcissa nodded to her sister and the few women they had tittered with for the past fifteen minutes and made her way into the hallway. She took a breath before heading off to the nearest bathroom which happened to be down two long hallways and around a corner.

"My, my, little Cissy don't you look stylish tonight." Bellatrix seemed to materialize behind her without as much as a sound. She was leaning on the wall opposite of her holding a small bag of some sort and popping whatever the contents into her month. An absolutely salacious smirk crept onto her face, one which the blonde preferred to ignore.

She was looking the blonde over like she wanted to eat her. The long ivory sheath that hugged the blonde's slight frame was mouth-watering.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa greeted with a strained smile despite having taken fright at the sudden appearance of her elder sister and her compliment. She was not so dim that she could not see an insult for what it was. "What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix straightened, popping a tiny white ball of some sort into her mouth. It was produced from the small bag held in nimble hands. What was it that her sister kept consuming? Sugar cubes? No, Bella wasn't one for things too sweet and the thought of her consuming sugar itself was laughable.

"Why, I was just accompanying my baby sister to the bathroom." she cooed and it drew Narcissa attention to her soft lips. At least she assumed they were; they never looked dry and brittle so they must be soft and moist.

"I do not require assistance, Bellatrix." Narcissa drawled with a deadpan look directed at her dark-haired sibling. "However, I do want to thank you for your consid –"

"Oh, do not flatter yourself, Cissy." The older girl was suddenly in Narcissa's personal space, her hand slamming into the wall beside the blonde's head. She jerked away, inadvertently allowing herself to be cornered.

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat, what the hell was Bellatrix doing? The older girl's thick obsidian loose curls drew her attention to where they bounced lightly.

"Your mind is wandering, Cissy-darling." Bellatrix purred suddenly, shifting ever closer to her fair-haired baby sister. The scent of something sweet wafted around Narcissa, it swirled about her head and made her dizzy.

"What is it that you want, Bella?" she asked, priding herself in keeping her voice calm and steady. Even though her sister's proximity made her want to crawl out her own skin. Bella's nose skimmed Narcissa's delicate jawline with a soft hum.

"What I want?" Bellatrix repeated, her lips grazing the blonde's earlobe and watching the shiver travel through the girl's body. She brushed Narcissa's hair back of the girl's shoulder and lightly trailed her fingers along her collarbone.

Narcissa's heart picked up and was beating double time; she turned her head and tipped it up in a vain attempt to avoid her dark-haired sister's lips. "Bella, what are you–"

"Shhhh." Bellatrix hushed her, pressing into the teen. "So beautiful…fragile." she murmured, dragging her lips across the soft flesh of Narcissa's throat and drawing a soft groan from the teen. Her free hand grabbed at the blonde's hip, catching the silky material of her ivory dress and gathering it.

Narcissa was breathless now, feeling out of sorts at her sister's ministrations. All conscious thought of what they were doing being potentially wrong had flown out her mind when lips roughly captured hers.

The blonde squeaked, taken completely by surprise. She felt Bella's lips turn up in what she could picture was a condescending smirk. The hand at her hip was slowly dragging up the fabric of her dress. Inch by torturous inch milky pale and sinfully soft flesh was revealed. First delicate feet enclosed in gold heels followed by the smooth curve of a shapely calf. The material slipped over Narcissa's knee and danced over her thigh and stopped to bunch at her hip.

Bellatrix hummed appreciatively, trapping the material between their bodies so her hand was free to explore. Narcissa choked on a breath, and odd noise slipping past her lips. The dark-haired beauty blinked in surprise then grinned wolfishly. "Oh my," she purred, giggling darkly when her fingers parted bare flesh slicked with arousal. "Someone is naughty, hm? I didn't take you for one to skimp on her knickers, Cissy."

Narcissa's face flushed in embarrassment, now that her lips weren't attached to Bellatrix's she could think a bit clearly; despite where the other girl's hand was located between her thighs. Panic gripped her heart, just what were they doing? This was not suitable behavior for them, at least not out in the open.

"Stop, we can't do this." she murmured, not wanting to fight but she had to. How had they gotten so close to do this? Narcissa pressed against her older sister, attempting to push her away so she could get herself together but Bellatrix wasn't moving. "Bella, please move away from me. I don't want to do this, anyone could happen upon us."

The brunette's face darkened and a snarl twisted her lips – it should have made her unattractive in that moment but unfortunately for Narcissa that wasn't the case. "What did you say?" Bella hissed dangerously, her dark eyes burning the blonde's soul.

"We –" A shocked whimper stole away Narcissa's words, Bella's free hand had tangled in her hair skillfully and pulled. Her head snapped back into the wall, exposing her throat.

"You do not tell me when to stop or end things before I say so, do you understand me?"

Narcissa was quick to nod her head or at least attempt to do so but Bella had a strong grip on her blonde locks. Her scalp burned and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Yes! I understand!" she cried out, bending her back and tilting her head further back to alleviate some of the pain.

"Good girl." Said Bellatrix, slackening her grip and slipped two fingers into Narcissa as a reward. The teen stiffened in surprise at the sudden intrusion, her thighs clamping around her sister's hand.

"Please…" The blonde choked out, taking hold of the other girl's wrist. Not here, not where someone can see. She wanted to say more but the words were stuck, leaving her only spit out one strangled word.

Bellatrix either didn't care for her pleas or wasn't listening because the fingers within her jerked, curling a bit and massaged her inner walls. The deceptively calm manner in which she did this almost ruined her. Narcissa's thighs parted, her body welcoming her sister's advances.

In that moment, with Bellatrix's fingers sliding into her repeatedly she felt like a common whore and it was exhilarating. Narcissa whimpered, her lower stomach quivering at the unadulterated ecstasy that lapped at her being.

There was a slow building heat that started at the tops of her thighs and crawled upward. That hand was back in her hair, yanking it back and tearing a small cry from Narcissa. "Listen, you belong to me. Do you hear me?" Bellatrix whispered harshly in her ear, her tongue swirling around the shell of it. A shudder wracked Narcissa's frame and she was teetering on the edge. "You. Are. Mine. No matter what that pompous disgrace of a Malfoy claims, do you understand?" she continued, her thumb slowly circling the bundle of nerves that made the Blonde swallow a scream.

"Yes…" Narcissa agreed frantically, bucking into the hand that was slowly undoing her. "I–I promise… please!" she cried, gripping Bella's shoulders tightly with her eyes screwed shut.

Bellatrix smirked, beholding the sight that was her baby sister. Taking in her flushed skin glistening with perspiration and the pleasurable agony written on her face. Her totally submissive nature seemed to come alive under Bellatrix's oppressive dominating ways. They way her reddened lips kept taking in tiny gasps of air clued her in to the blonde' impending release.

Finally she took pity on her poor sister and gave her exactly what she needed. The pace she set was brutal, not particularly caring whether Narcissa liked it or not. Instead she devoured the younger girl's lips, continuing to plunge her finger into the more than welcoming wetness. Narcissa could taste a milky sweetness on the other girl's tongue, reminding her of marshmallows.

She drank in her sister's small groans and cries of ecstasy, driving her further and further into madness with pleasure. Bellatrix wrenched her orgasm from her body as if it were nothing and in the end the blonde was left weak. The only things keeping her upright were the wall and her elder sister.

Narcissa was allowed to stand at her full height once more with the hand removed from her hair. Those talented fingers that brought her to completion pulled away from her, a muttered charm and they were clean of her fluids.

Her dress tumbled down her exposed flesh when the brunette stepped away. The two just stared each other down for a few minutes, Narcissa's labored breaths floating around them in the hall. Then Bellatrix moved, the small bag from before was in her head and already she was consuming its contents.

"Oh, there you two are!"

The two whipped their heads to the side, seeing their other sister – Andromeda striding down the hall with a frustrated look on her face. "Hello to you as well Andromeda." Bellatrix sneered, brushing past her and presumably returning to their guests.

Once she was gone Andromeda turned her accusing eyes on Narcissa, "Just what the hell were you two up to? You have been gone for ages and Lucius is not happy with your sudden disappearance." she scolded, seizing Narcissa's arm and tugging her further down the hall while continuing to question her.

"Did you and Bella get into some sort of tussle? Your hair is a mess and you look rather out of it…" Narcissa tuned out her sister's worried and suspicious rambling. Her mind replaying what had happened between her and Bellatrix and worrying her lip. It shouldn't have happened and definitely couldn't happen again, right? So then why did her stomach drop and that delicious heat from before stir within her when considering the possibilities of it happening again?

Oh, sister of mine… what am I going to do with you? More importantly, what are you doing to me?


	2. Late Night Visitor

It had been weeks after that incident between her and Bellatrix that she would receive a late night visitor. Narcissa had been lying awake in her bed for at least an hour now, her thoughts keeping her up. Everything from her forthcoming marriage to Lucius to what she would wear to her little outing with Merida Greengrass in the morning.

It was somewhere between making plans to chat with her mother and suggesting to Andromeda that they should go shopping that thoughts of her last encounter with Bellatrix flew to the forefront of her mind. With the thought came a blush and an uncomfortable heat between her thighs.

She should be infuriated with Bella, she had said no quite clearly and yet the brunette carried own like she hadn't even heard Narcissa's words. She had said something, right? It hadn't been just a figment of her imagination, or had it? The blonde shook her head, rolling over onto her side and punching a silk covered pillow.

The black clock on her night stand seemed to tick loudly, echoing in her mind and signaling the minutes that were crawling by none the wiser to her stressing. Her mind turned back to thoughts of her raunchy escapade with Bellatrix. Now that she'd pushed past her shame and disgust at the situation she had undoubtedly found herself in; she could enjoy the memory.

Narcissa closed her eyes while licking her lips, imagining a certain dark-haired beauty's hand touching her everywhere. The heat between her legs strengthened and surged throughout her body. A soft ghost of a groan left her rose colored lips.

Her hands moved on their own, sliding along her thighs and over the swell of her hips. She played with the thin material of her black cotton panties. Narcissa chewed her lip, moving her hands over her flat stomach and under the small violet camisole she wore. It shifted over her breasts with each breath she took, dragging across sensitive nipples.

The blonde's lips parted in a soundless gasp, she'd never done this before and even though she was nervous she wanted to try. Narcissa's hand hesitated for only a moment before her fingers slipped under the black material. She sought out the place between her thighs that burned with a throbbing need.

She rolled over on her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow to mask the sounds she'd find embarrassing if she were thinking with a clear head. The blonde raised her lower half up so she was kneeling but kept her chest lowered to the bed.

A pleasing shiver of heat traveled over her body when she spread around the wetness that gathered where her fingers were. Her body moved of its own accord, her hips rolling sensually while her fingers sought out the bundle of nerves Bellatrix had intimately introduced her to.

"Oh Circe…" Narcissa said, the words slurred and breaking off prematurely when her breathing hitched. She didn't hear the door of her bedroom opening at the same moment that she sped up her moments. Nor did she hear the near quiet footsteps that trailed closer to the bed, she was only aware of the mind-numbing heat that was swirling in her lower stomach.

When hands grabbed the back of her thighs Narcissa let out a short scream in surprise that was mostly muffled from her pillow. The teen quickly rolled over, her breath catching in her throat when she saw Andromeda's face hovering above her in the darkness. "Dromeda! What the bloody hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be in your own room relaxing or sleeping like a normal person?" Narcissa hissed her skin – once flushed from her pleasurable activity was now red with anger.

Andromeda gathered the material of her nightgown, bunching it up over her thighs and sliding a knee onto the bed. The mattress dipped with the brunette's weight as she had crawled onto the bed over her sister. "Oh hush sister, besides it seems like you were well on your way to relaxation." Andromeda teased with that mischievous smirk Narcissa had thought was lost long ago.

Narcissa turned away then, feeling mortified now that it settled in that her sister had seen her. What was worse is she was partly angry at Andromeda for interrupting her right before she could even get off properly. It didn't help that she could still feel the enticing throb of need and heat flush through her being.

The blonde hardly noticed her sister shifting ever closing to her person until she felt her loose pale blonde locks being swept to the side. Andromeda placed her head on Narcissa's shoulder, curling her right arm around her waist. "Is my sister feeling a little…needy?" The brunette asked innocently, her breath ghost over Narcissa neck.

The younger of the two stiffened as red flags seemed to flare up in her mind. Oh Merlin. Please let her not be implying what I think she is. Narcissa silently sent up the prayer before turning to glance at Andromeda out the corner of her eye which was hard to do in the dark room. She could only just make out the outline of the other girl since the brunette was sitting with the moonlight at her back.

Her leg twitched when Andromeda touched the inside of her knee, skimming over her bare flesh. Goose bumps sprung up just behind her trailing fingers. She didn't know what to do, should she deny her like she did with Bellatrix? Narcissa's lips turned down in a small frown, denying Bella hadn't gone exactly to plan.

Andromeda leaned forward, pressing her slightly cooler lips on her younger sisters. The blonde was hesitant to respond but eventually leaned into it. Dromeda was much kinder than Bellatrix had been all tentative touches and lingering kisses that left Narcissa hot with a hazy mind.

"Can I touch you, Cissy?" The brunette asked quietly while dragging her tongue up the ivory column of flesh that was Narcissa's throat.

"Mhm." she hummed breathlessly, pushing her hands under Andromeda's night gown and grasping her hips boldly. The next few moments were filled with gentle sighs and the fleeting ruffling sounds of clothes being discarded. Andromeda settled back on top of Narcissa, her hands ghosting over the other girl's modest curves.

Andromeda was slow and sensual in the domination of Narcissa's body; everything she did was a subtle way to establish herself as the one to control Narcissa's body. They way her lips dragged over her skin and set fire to it or the half smirk she wore when the blonde's breath hitched.

Several times already Narcissa needed to be reminded to breath, she'd taken to holding her breath when she was awarded the pleasure she sought so desperately. Andromeda eased back off of Narcissa who started for a moment – thinking that the other was leaving. "Calm down, I'm not leaving you like this," Andromeda cooed to Narcissa, petting the blonde's hair and running her hands along her neck and shoulders. "I'm not that cruel, well not tonight I'm not."

"O-okay." The blonde replied shakily, sitting up and watching her dark-haired sister remove her night gown. Her mouth watered unexpectedly at the body she could partially see in the moonlight. She continued to watch when Andromeda crawled closer then sat back to tangle their legs.

"Scoot closer, Cissy. I want to feel you.." Narcissa was rendered speechless at both the words and the fear at not knowing exactly what to do in this situation. She examined Andromeda's position, their legs entwined in a sort of over – under arrangement. Mentally shrugging she slid forward across the sheets. She groaned out loud when the brunette surged forward unexpectedly, their sexes connecting and a sinful grind.

"O-ohhh…" Narcissa uttered in a stuttering breath of air that wasn't quite a moan, her head fell back. Andromeda grinned into the darkness, rolling her hips forward again while bringing a hand up to her, slipping two fingers into her mouth. She pulled her hand away and reached out to Narcissa, slipping two fingers into the blonde with little resistance. Cissy was that wet, it was a wonder the sheets weren't soaked yet.

"Mm, Andy!" Narcissa hissed, her hips jerking forward – riding the other girl's fingers clumsily. Andromeda's fingers withdrew from her and she whined pitifully, her teeth tearing into her bottom lip. "No, why are –"

"Touch me, Cissy, please." Andromeda begged her breaths audible – hot and heavy with need. Narcissa was compelled to do as she was asked then she realized that she didn't know what to do. The blonde tensed, her mouth falling open and she tripped over her words – a mix of apologies and panicked words.

"Hush," The brunette pinned her younger sister with an amused look. "relax; it is the same as how you were doing it on your own." Andromeda assured her, plunging two of her slim fingers back into Narcissa and caressed the velvety sooth walls inside.

Narcissa groaned, pressing her lips together and tensing at the tingling feelings that teased at her being. It felt so good, her body wasn't her own anymore much like before with Bellatrix. The feelings Andromeda was pulling from her lulled Narcissa into a sort of trance. Her focus narrowed and blurred.

Her hand moved out toward her sister; tentatively touch the soft mound of flesh presented to her. Her eyes shut briefly and she swallowed a moan. The brunette's hand jerked and twisted within her and wrenched the most delicious mild burning feeling from her.

Gathering her courage Narcissa plunged her own fingers into the slick heat that was her elder sister. Andromeda let out the most guttural moan she'd ever hard, it startled her so bad that she jerked her fingers away. When her sister whined Narcissa realized she hadn't done anything wrong and quickly continued her ministrations.

Her fingers were so wet and slippery from Andromeda's arousal, it fascinated her to the point that she lost focus on her own pleasure for a few moments and just watched Andromeda. Her skin was flushed and her head was thrown back – lips parted to reveal her perfectly white teeth in low whimpers "Please, faster, Cissa." she choked out and Narcissa complied and used her thumb to rub the brunette's swollen clit.

She watched her sister jerk and come undone in a near silent scream; it was almost like she could accurately gather the breath to scream properly. Something the blonde witch was grateful for because neither of them and put up anything to muffle the noise they made.

"H-how was that?" Narcissa asked out timidly, looking from her glistening fingers to her sister sprawled out beneath her like a sated lioness. Andromeda's response was to switch their positions, it was so fast and sudden that Narcissa's head spun for a moment.

In the moment of weakness Andromeda attacked, spreading her sister's thighs and feasting on her greedily. The blonde was so caught off guard that a scream left her lips unchecked. Her hands failed and grappled with the pillows and blankets on her bed. Andromeda took no pity on her in the slightest – her tongue lapping at her skillfully. Her lips attached to Narcissa's abused clit like a suction cup and when the brunette's teeth nibbled at it Narcissa was plummeting off the cliff of madness she was previously tiptoeing on. The blackness greeted her – wrapping her in a blanket of warmth and sent her sailing away.

-o0o-

The next morning when Narcissa awoke alone in her bed she'd thought it was all a dream. Her night clothes were still on her body but she could feel the slickness of arousal just between her thighs and the phantom ache. Had it all really just been a dream or had it been real?

The blonde was too embarrassed to confront Andromeda about it and she damn sure wasn't going to Bellatrix to be taunted about her naughty dream. Instead she got up and walked on unsteady legs to her bathroom to shower – after all, she had tea with her mother to get ready for and didn't have time to dwell on her late night visitor.


End file.
